clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Card-Jitsu Cards
Card-Jitsu cards were the main feature of the Card-Jitsu series of games. They were special cards, found by Sensei long ago. There were currently 509 different kinds of cards in the game, with a variety of other cards that were not in the game, and only existed in real-life. Each card could be one of six colors, either red, blue, yellow, green, orange, or purple. Each card also had a value, which was a number ranging from 2 to 12. Lastly, cards each had an element, that determined which card would win. If the elements of two played cards were the same, the one with the higher value won. If both values were the same, the cards were tied. Card-Jitsu cards could be unlocked with codes from real life cards, and Power Cards could also be bought three at a time (one of each element) for 1500 coins in the Martial Artworks catalog, as of the Dojo's renovation in May 2013. Only members could buy cards from Martial Artworks, and if a player's membership expired, the cards bought from Martial Artworks would not be able to be used until membership was renewed. List of Card-Jitsu cards Regular Cards :Main articles: List of Regular Card-Jitsu Cards (series 1-4), List of Regular Card-Jitsu Cards (series 5-8) Power Cards Power Cards were special types of cards that had special effects when played or scored. These could vary from removing scored cards from your opponent, or increasing the value of your own cards. Power Cards also had animations when played, most being unique, although a few Power Cards shared animations with others. As described by Aunt Arctic in issue 163 of the Club Penguin Times, "They have the ability to completely alter the world around you, and summon powerful objects to help you win." Power Cards were surrounded by a glow in-game, or have holographic borders in real life. Images Cards Enemies of the System card image.png|An example of a Power Card in-game File.jpg|An example of a real-life Power Card CJ Snow Revival card.png|The revival card from Card-Jitsu Snow, which only members could use Elements CJ fire icon.png|Fire element CJ water icon.png|Water element CJ snow icon.png|Snow element Numbers Burbank 2.png|Number 2 Burbank 3.png|Number 3 Burbank 4.png|Number 4 Burbank 5.png|Number 5 Burbank 6.png|Number 6 Burbank 7.png|Number 7 Burbank 8.png|Number 8 Burbank 9.png|Number 9 Burbank 10.png|Number 10 Burbank 11.png|Number 11 Burbank 12.png|Number 12 Card colors CJ red card.png|Red colored card CJ blue card.png|Blue colored card CJ yellow card.png|Yellow colored card CJ green card.png|Green colored card CJ orange card.png|Orange colored card CJ purple card.png|Purple colored card Number change CJ +2 Power.png|+2 power CJ -2 Power.png|-2 power CJ Power Reversal.png|Power reversal Discard element CJ Discard Fire.png|Discard fire CJ Discard Water.png|Discard water CJ Discard Snow.png|Discard snow Discard color CJ Discard Red Card.png|Discard red card CJ Discard Red Cards.png|Discard red cards CJ Discard Blue Card.png|Discard blue card CJ Discard Blue Cards.png|Discard blue cards CJ Discard Yellow Card.png|Discard yellow card CJ Discard Yellow Cards.png|Discard yellow cards CJ Discard Green Card.png|Discard green card CJ Discard Green Cards.png|Discard green cards CJ Discard Orange Card.png|Discard orange card CJ Discard Orange Cards.png|Discard orange cards CJ Discard Purple Card.png|Discard purple card CJ Discard Purple Cards.png|Discard purple cards Element Change CJ Change Fire to Snow.png|Change fire to snow CJ Change Snow to Water.png|Change snow to water CJ Change Water to Fire.png|Change water to fire Block CJ Block Fire.png|Block fire CJ Block Water.png|Block water CJ Block Snow.png|Block snow See also *Card-Jitsu *Card-Jitsu Fire *Card-Jitsu Water *Card-Jitsu Snow External links *Card-Jitsu card JSON file Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Miscellaneous